


Hippie Vloggers

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Vloggers, Hippies, M/M, Mpreg, Vloggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam are popular on YouTube for their ways of staying connected with nature and doing all things the natural way. A baby being on the way doesn't change this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippie Vloggers

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

"Pregnancy is one of the most magical and natural things anybody can ever go through. Mother nature gives people the ability to carry children and during that time you should be as close to her as possible. As a couple we have decided to do everything naturally. We don't want to know the gender of our baby, Liam takes his vitamins, and I make sure he and our little one get all the nutrients they need through veggies, proteins shakes, fruits and anything else natural. Liam doesn't eat anything that is processed or has that high fructose corn syrup in it. We have sworn off any fast food or fried foods wanting to keep our baby healthy. This isn't temporary either with Liam breast feeding for the first three years of our baby's life we are sticking to this diet and are planning on keep to it for the many times I am sure we are going to be having more babies," Harry explains to the camera as I look up at him from my spot on his lap.

He always gets so passionate when talking about nature and the style of life we have chosen to lead. It is one of the things that have made us such successful Youtubers. They all love Harry and his charismatic attitude, not to mention the fact that he is rather sexy. 

I try to push myself into an upright position so the camera can see me better while I explain my part, but my large five month belly is proving to make it rather difficult. Harry spots this right away helping me up into a sitting position with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry, my tummy is kind off big, it's a little harder to move," I apologize to the camera as I swing my legs over the edge of the bed with Harry's hands hands right there on my waist helping me keep steady.

"Aside from the necessary things like a stroller, mattress and crib everything we have for the baby is homemade. Well Harry is away at work I make the baby's clothing, stuffed animals, and the blankets all by hand through crocheting, knitting and sewing. It is a rather cheap for you can get fabrics at your local hardware store or art store. They have all sorts of fabrics including ones with cartoon character faces onto them that can be made into blankets or clothing. I got this Lion King fabric a couple of days ago and made some PJs which in total maybe cost a dollar to make and the fabric is incredibly soft. Same quality you can get at any baby store or better. I have also started this quilt that I am making from cute fabrics that will match the jungle themed nursery. The baby will be able to lay out on this on the floor and play on and when it gets bigger they can snuggle up in it."

"I also work in the garden growing our own fruits and vegetables, it is the best way to go for you know where it all is coming from. We work on that as a couple most of the time and it is a great way to be close as a couple. We make our meals homemade each night and cook together instead of just one of us. It's really lovely, but my fear is that as I get bigger and bigger that it will be harder for me to do with Harry," I confess to the camera pouting.

"Aw, you can watch and cut up stuff. I'll be more than happy to cook for my pregnant hubby," Harry assures me giving me an Eskimo kiss making me let out a giggle.

Harry continues to explain a few things about the pregnancy, and sharing an ultrasound picture before turning the camera off and heading over to upload it online.

I leave him to his work, so I can find something to eat. The large bowl of watermelon in the fridge looks beyond appetizing and I am ashamed to say I might have ate the entire bowl. 

"Liam! You can't do that. Too much of something isn't good. That had to at least of been half a watermelon. If you keep eating like that your tummy is going to be the size of a watermelon," Harry sighs kissing my cheek, his hands going to rest on my swollen belly.

"Sorry it tasted so good and the baby wanted some too. It was yummy," I reply refusing to feel bad for eating the watermelon. That amount is okay and it's not like it was candy or something.

I waddle off to the bedroom not wanting to be around him if he is going to be grumpy and I truly need a nap.

I lay out on the bed pulling the quilts and comforter up around me, before settling my hands on my belly rubbing it as my little baby wiggles around inside happily.

The bedroom door opens and the bed sinks in as Harry leans in his arms wrapping around me. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know I tend to get a little crazy about all this. I love you, Liam, and if I ever get rude to you please say something," he whispers in my ear before leaning in to plant little butterfly kisses along my neck.

"It was just over some stupid watermelon, it's okay," I assure him grabbing his large hands to place over the top of my swollen stomach before falling asleep in the cocoon of his arms.

4 months later

The feeling of the oil being massaged into the skin of my belly is supper relaxing and makes little moans of joy escape my lips as his large hands help me through my contractions that I have been experiencing for the past day or so.

"I'm going to call Jay. I think the baby will be here soon. Your contractions are only an hour apart," he whispers in my ear making me whine in disagreement not wanting him to stop what he is doing.

"I know, I can feel the baby dropping down more and more," I sigh as he carefully moves from behind me and lays me back on our bed, "Well you do that I'm going to sit in the pool again. It helps so much with the pain and pressure."

He helps me up off the bed and outside before hurrying back inside to call our midwife Jay.

Using the railing for support I carefully lower my half naked body into the water. I don't go far in. I keep to shallow part moving about as I shoot a quick video to update our fans on my labor and how the water is helping me with the pains before quickly uploading it as well. 

We have been posting videos frequently in the past two days as my labor slowly progresses. They all love e it and wish us the best of luck as well as asking a bunch of questions. I leave those for Harry though for I just want to concentrate on my baby and me.

Another contraction hits and I grip the edge of the pool carefully breathing through it just as Jay and Harry had taught me.

"She suggests walking a little to help get your water to break and to fill up the bath tub. She'll be here in about fifteen minutes," Harry explains to me grabbing my hand helping me unsteadily out of the pool. 

"Ugh... this sucks," I grumble holding onto Harry's hand as we slowly make our way inside. We begin by walking around through the living room and dining room.

I pause in my steps gasping out as I grasp onto Harry's hands doubling over.

"Breath in and out. You've got this," Harry encourages me squeezing my hands and breathing right along with me.

"Let's try the stairs," I reply after breathing through my pain. 

"Alright, I'm right here, love," he encourages me staying right behind me as I slowly walk up the stairs using the railing for support.

I gasp doubling over as another contraction hits and this popping feeling occurs as I feel water gush out from me.

"I think our baby is coming," Harry laughs helping me up the remaining stairs.

I settle down on the edge of the bed while Harry fills up the bath tub.

I lay out on the bed turning my camera on to shoot a video I will upload to Instagram instead of YouTube due to it not being that long.

"Hey guys, Liam here. I am officially twelve hours into labor and have been experiencing Braxton Hicks for the past several days. My water just broke thanks to a little help from walking. I have been swimming in the shallow end of the pool which helped with the pressure and pain. I have not taken any pain killers through out this entire process. My contractions are now about fifteen minutes apart. Harry is now filling up the bathtub and our midwife is on her way. The pressure on my hips is intense and ugh..." I breath in and our, "are a little intense. I wanted to update you one last time before the baby makes their arrival. Wish me the best of luck and there will be a picture up on here a couple hours after both."

I toss my phone aside rubbing the tense muscles of my lower belly. I can feel the pressure of the baby's head right at my entrance.

"Harry, hurry up!" I yell squeezing my eyes shut.

"Already, let's get you up and in the tub," Harry takes my hand helping me up off the bed and into the tub.

I carefully settle into the warm water relaxing back against the tub. Harry joins me in the tub, taking hands so I can squeeze his as I breath through my contractions.

He helps me slide off my boxers tossing them aside. He helps me position my legs as he checks on the baby.

"The baby is almost crowing," he encourages me.

"He'll be able to start pushing soon," Jay announces from the doorway. 

Not even ten minutes later I am ordered to start pushing. 

I grip onto Harry's hands screaming as I feel the baby rips me apart. I can feel the blood gush out of me, staining the water pink. 

The baby's heads pop out leaving only the shoulders as the main part. I push down doing as she instructs. I break down sobbing from the pain. 

"You're almost done, Liam. A couple more pushes and the baby will be here," Jay encourages me as I push down.

My baby slides out with a load cry and a splash into the water. 

"Congratulations it's a baby girl," Jay congratulates us lowering my daughter down against my chest and after having me push out the after birth. 

"You did it babe, our baby girl is here," Harry whispers in my ear kissing the side of my neck as I slump back against his chest exhausted. 

Jay returns with our baby girl wrapped up in a towel allowing me to cradle her close to my chest. 

"Hey there pretty girl, welcome to the world," I whisper kissing the top of her soft head.

We lay there like that as a family for ten minutes before being helped from the tub. Jay takes our daughter to her crib while Harry and I step into the shower, a thankfully separate part from the bath.

He supports my entire weight, wiping down my body of all the blood and nastiness that comes with giving birth.

"I am so proud of you. You did such a good job," Harry whispers in my ear kissing along my neck.

"No kissing, I want sleep," I whine shooing away his lips making him chuckle as I accidentally and rather weakly slap his cheek.

"Alright, Mr. Sunshine. Let's get you to bed," he laughs carrying me out of the shower. 

He dries me off and helps me into the nasty underwear you must wear after giving birth so it can catch the remaining after birth that will drip out before helping me into my fluffy Batman sweat pants and a t-shirt.

We make our way over to our daughter's crib, that will be in our room for the first six months. I lean into the crib, to find our daughter peacefully asleep.

Her brown hair is just sticks out from the green hat she wears that I made for her just last week in preparation this week. Little monkey footies keep her warm and the elephant themed blanket wrapped around her makes me giggle. I run my thumb over her pink little cheeks tears running down my cheeks.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? I can't believe we made her," Harry laughs as he takes out his phone to snap a photo for our fans and families. He sends several pictures out to all his contacts under the family or best friends group before posting one online that read with the caption of:

Flora Rose Styles

Born at 11:39 am

8 lbs and 20 inches

With that taken care of he slides his phone aside before helping me into bed for some well earned sleep.

"It's so beautiful what we can do together with natures help," he whispers in my ear kissing along my neck.

"Mmm....you're a corny bastard," I laugh earning me a playful nibble to my earlobe as before we both fall into a light sleep keeping our ears peeled for when Flora will surely wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave kudos and comments, I adore reading them!


End file.
